Mean Girls
by horcruxesxlove
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm 16 years old. Until today, I was home-schooled. Then, it was good-bye District 12, and hello high-school. Rated T for foul language. I have changed this story from a cross-over to a normal story.
1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I was on holiday. As an apology, I finished a little Hunger Games on shot, did you see it? Here's my 2****nd**** Hunger Games story: Mean Girls. This is also my first cross-over/movie based story. Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm 16 years old. Until today, I was home-schooled. Then, it was good-bye District 12, and hello high-school. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. The entire amazing trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins. I don't own anything from Mean Girls either. All of it belongs to Paramount Pictures Corporation. I've also used the same dialogue as the film. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

"This is your lunch. I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk; you can ask one of the big kids where to do that," My father says.

"Did you remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it." My mother is very worried. "Okay? You ready?"

I stand up. "I think so!" I say.

"Me too!" Prim cheers. My father whips out his camera. "It's Katniss and Prim's big day!"

We all smile at the camera and my mother is sobbing. I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kids' first day of school. But, you know, this usually happens when the kids are five. I'm 16, and until today, I was home-schooled. So was my little sister, Prim. She's just 12. And I love her more than anything. I know what you're thinking. Home-schooled kids are freaks. Or that they're weirdly religious or something.

But my family's totally normal. Except for the fact that my family spent the last 12 years in District 12. I had a great life. But then my mom got off her tenth year at North Western University. So it was good-bye District 12, and hello high school. We dropped Prim off and then my parents went to drop _me_ off. I told them to stay on the other side, that I could totally cross the road by myself. I was waving, when I nearly got hit by a school bus. My mother freaked out and screamed.

"I'm okay. Sorry, I'll be careful," I reassured them. And so, I took a deep breath and walked through the doors of high school. As I walked to the door, I bumped into many people. Are all high schools like this? Never mind that, I need to get to class. I walked up along the corridor until I found Classroom 3-B._ This_ is a normal classroom. I thought I saw the teacher at her desk, so I went up and introduced myself.

"Hi, I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name is Katniss Everdeen," I said briskly. The 'teacher' frowned.

"Talk to me again, and I'll kick your ass," she told me. Lots of people laughed. Oh no, I completely humiliated myself on my first day! I saw lots of empty seats, so I walked towards one.

"You don't want to sit there," a friendly looking girl told me. "Leanne's boyfriend is going to sit there."

As if rehearsed, Leanne's boyfriend sat in that seat and they started making out. Gross. I saw another empty seat. Again, I walked towards that seat. The same girl stopped me. "Uh, uh," she said. She pointed to the guy sitting in front. "He farts a lot." I have nowhere to sit. I started walking backwards and bumped into the real teacher, who spilled her coffee all over her sweater. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry," I said, completely embarrassed, _again_.

"It's not you, it's bad luck," she said. She started taking off her sweater, but her T-Shirt was stuck to her sweater, and her bra was showing. Suddenly, the principal walked in. "Ms. Trinket?"

Ms. Trinket sighed. "My T-Shirt's stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, pulling it down.

"Fantastic," she said sarcastically.

"Is everything alright in here?" The principal asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, uh, how was your summer?"

"I got divorced." They started chatting, and then the principal said, "Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us. She just moved here all the way from District 12." The principal took out a slip of paper. "Her name is Katiss. Katiss Everdeen. Where are you Katiss?"

I raised my hand. "That's me," I said "It's actually Katniss."

"My apologies."

"Well, welcome, Katniss," Ms. Trinket said. "and thank you, Mr. Cinna."

"Well, thank _you_." Mr. Cinna said, then he whispered, "And, if you need anything, or if you need to talk to someone…"

"Thanks, maybe some other time when my shirt isn't see-through."

"Okay. Okay! Good-day everybody!" Mr. Cinna said, and left.

The first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things.

_Flashback_

I got up to use the toilet during chemistry when Mr. Long stopped talking and looked at me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom."

"You need the lavatory pass."

"Okay, can I have the lavatory pass?"

Mr. Long chuckled. "Nice try, have a seat." I was so confused.

_End of flashback_

I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me. Saying things like:

"Don't read ahead!"

"No green pen!"

"No food in class!" Even my German teacher yelled at me in German, "Stay in your assigned seat!" she said.

Finally, it was lunch time. I don't think anyone wanted me to sit next to them. I had no choice but to eat in the toilet. I wonder how Prim was doing.

When I got home, my parents were waiting for me outside.

"Hey!" My father said. "How's your first day?" I didn't reply. I just walked into the house.

**Primrose Everdeen's P.O.V.**

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at there, right?" I asked. Rue smiled. "Of course, Prim!" I laughed. "Okay, bye Rue!" I turned around and skipped all the way home. Mom and Dad were sitting outside with shocked faces. "She just had a bad day!" I heard them whisper. They looked up at me. "Hey!" Dad said. "How's your first day?"

"Awesome!"

"Were people nice?"

"So nice!"

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, I met this girl called Rue. She's lovely. You'll love her!"

"That's good news, Primrose!"

I walked inside. Something didn't seem right. Where's Katniss? _"She just had a bad day!"_ Dad said. Oh, poor Katniss! I threw my backpack in my room and knocked on Katniss's door. "Kat?" I asked. "Can I talk to you?"

She opened the door. "Come in, Prim."

"Did you make any friends, Katniss?"

"No," she sobbed, "no one wanted to be my friend!"

I sighed. "Katniss, here's what you do. Tomorrow, don't wait for people to ask you to be their friend, you go to _them_."

Katniss looked up at me. "Are you sure, Prim?"

"Positive." She smiled at me. "Okay."

* * *

**So, my first chapter! What did you think? Please review! Thanks! :)**


	2. The Careers

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter! Summary: I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm 16 years old. Until today, I was home-schooled. Then, it was good-bye District 12, and hello high-school. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. The entire amazing trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins. I don't own anything from Mean Girls either. All of it belongs to Paramount Pictures Corporation. I've also used the same dialogue as the film. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

When the bell rang, since I couldn't run, I walked as quickly as I could to class. I needed a good seat. _"Don't wait for people to ask you to be their friend, you go to _them,_"_ Prim had said. I sat next to the boy who sat behind the nice girl yesterday. Maybe I could be their friend. I started putting my books down and taking my jacket off. They were staring at me.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" the boy asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"It's gorgeous."

"Thank you."

He took my hair and put it against his head.

"See, this is the colour I have."

The girl spoke. "This is Marvel. He's almost too gay to function."

"Nice to meet you."

Some guy I don't know comes up to the girl and says, "Nice wig. Annie," Oh, this girl's name was Annie! "What's it made of?"

"Your mom's chest hair!" Annie yelled. Then she turned to me. "I'm Annie."

"Hi, I'm Katniss." I smiled. Prim was right. "Do you guys know where Room G14 is?"

Marvel and Annie looked at my schedule. "Health, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, G14," Marvel said.

Annie said, "I think it's in the back building."

Marvel looked at me, "Yeah, it's in the back building."

"We'll take you there," Annie told me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

After class was over, we rushed through crowds of people and walked outside. There was no back building, or any building.

Marvel was still looking at my schedule. "Health, Spanish…you're taking 12th grade math?"

"Yeah, I like math," I told him.

He looked disgusted. "Ew. Why?"

"Because it's the same in every country," I explained.

"That's beautiful." He sat down with Annie.

"Where's the back building?" I asked them.

Annie was grinning. "It burned down 30 years ago."

"Won't we get into some sort of trouble for this?"

Annie looked confused. "Why would we get you into trouble? We're friends?"

I took a deep breath and sat down. I knew it's wrong to skip class, but Annie said we were friends. And I was in no position to pass friends. I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of health class.

"Why don't they just keep home-schooling you?" Annie asked me.

"They wanted me to get 'socialised'. And my sister, Prim," I said.

"How do you spell your name again, Catnip?"

"It's Katniss. K-A-T-N-I-S-S."

"Yeah, I'm going to call you Catnip."

"Look at Foxface's gym clothes!" Marvel said.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Of course, all the Careers are in the same gym class." The what?

"Who are the Careers?"

"They're Team Royalty," Marvel said.

"That one there, that's Foxface." Annie gestured to a girl with a face much like a fox, and long red hair. "No one knows her last name, or _first_ name; everybody calls her Foxface. She is one of the _dumbest_ girls you will ever meet. Marvel sat next to her in English last year."

"She asked me how to spell orange," he said. I giggled.

"That little one," Annie pointed to another girl, with long dark brown hair, "that's Clove Thomas."

"She's totally rich because her dad invented hovercrafts," Marvel told me.

"Clove Thomas knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone."

"That's why her hair's so big, it's full of _secrets,_" Marvel whispered 'secrets'.

Annie continued. "And evil takes a human form in Glimmer Ryerson," There was a girl, being carried by a bunch of boys. I'm guessing that's Glimmer. She had curly blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and was very, very pretty. "Don't be fooled, cause she may seem like your typical selfish back-stabbing slut-faced bitch, but in reality, she is so much more than that," Annie warned me.

"She's the Queen Bee," Marvel said, "the star. Those other two are just her workers."

"Glimmer Ryerson, how do I even begin to explain Glimmer Ryerson?" Annie asked.

She handed me a sheet of paper. There were many anonymous comments about Glimmer on that sheet of paper. It had things like:

"Glimmer Ryerson is flawless!"

"I hear her hair's insurance for $10,000!"

"I hear she does car commercials. In Japan!"

"Her favourite movie is Harry Potter."

"One time, she met the President on the plane. And he told her she was pretty!"

"One time, she punched me in the face. It was _awesome_!"

We walked down the corridor for lunch and Marvel told me, "She always wins Spring Fling Queen, she always-" Annie cut him off. "Who cares?"

"I do!" Marvel protested, "Every year the seniors throw a dance for their classmates called The Spring Fling. And, whoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen automatically becomes head of the student activities committee. I am an active member or the student activities committee and I would say, yeah, I care!"

"Wow, Marvel, you truly out-gayed yourself," Annie said sarcastically. "Here." She handed me a piece of paper. "This map is going to be your guide to high school. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because, you got everybody there. You got your freshman, preps, J.V. jocks, Asian nerds, cool Asians, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet, and the worst. Beware of the Careers!"

After I bought my lunch, I was walking over the Annie and Marvel's table when a guy stopped me.

"Hey!" he said, "We're doing a lunch time survey on new students. Can you answer a few questions?"

"Okay," I said. I loved helping people.

"Is your muffin buttered?" He asked.

"What?" I didn't get it. Lots of people around us were snickering.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

"My what?"

"Is he bothering you?" I turned around. It was Glimmer who spoke. Uh oh, Annie specifically warned me to stay away from the Careers. "Cato, why are you such a _jerk_?

"I'm just being friendly!" Cato claimed.

"You were supposed to call me last night!" Clove scoffed.

"Cato!" Glimmer said, "Do not come to a party at my house with Clove, and then scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us 3 days later. She's not interested." She turned to me, "Do you want to have sex with him?"

I was shocked. "No thank you," I said, a little too quickly.

"Good, so it's settled," Glimmer agreed, "So you can go shave your back now. Bye Cato!"

Cato walked away but I swore I heard him call Glimmer a bitch.

I continued walking to Annie and Marvel's table, but Glimmer stopped me.

"Wait!" she called, "Sit down!"

I looked at Annie and Marvel, they were waving and gesturing that I keep walking.

The Careers were giggling. "Seriously, sit down." Glimmer repeated.

So, I was pressured and sat down in front of Glimmer.

"Why don't I know you?" Glimmer asked me sweetly and smiled, her G shaped necklace dangling.

"I'm new, I just moved here from District 12," I said.

"What?" she asked. How could she not get it?

"I used to be home-schooled."

"Wait, what?"

"My mom taught me at-"

"No, no, I know what home-schooled is, I'm not retarded!" Glimmer exclaimed. "So, you've actually never been to a real school before?"

I shrugged, feeling ashamed.

"Shut up!" Glimmer said. The Careers were giggling. "Shut up!" Glimmer repeated.

Why did she tell me to shut up? "I didn't say anything." I said.

"Home-schooled, that's really interesting!"

"Thanks."

Glimmer examined me. "But you're like, really pretty!"

"Thank you!" I was surprised. No one ever said that to me before, except for my father.

"So, you agree." What? Did she say anything else?

"What?"

"You think you're really pretty."

"Oh, um…"

Glimmer touched my bracelet.

"Oh my god, I love your bracelet, where did you get it?"

I looked down. "Oh," I said, "my sister made it for me."

Glimmer smiled, "It's adorable!"

"So fetch!" Clove agreed.

As if she read my mind, Glimmer asked Clove, "What is 'fetch'?"

"Oh, it's like cool, from England."

Glimmer rolled her eyes. Foxface spoke. "So, you're from District 12. Why are you pretty?"

Clove gasped. "Oh my god, Foxface, you can't just ask people why they're pretty!"

Glimmer leaned in. "Could you give us some privacy for like one second?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I looked over at Annie and Marvel. Annie was mouthing 'what?'. I shrugged.

The Careers were whispering. Glimmer looked at me. Clove and Foxface were smiling. "Okay," Glimmer said, "you should just know that we don't do this a lot, so this is like a really huge deal."

Clove told me, "We want to invite you to have lunch with us, every day for the rest of the week."

"Oh, no, you don't have to." I protested.

"Cool," Glimmer said, "so we'll see you tomorrow."

Foxface smiled dumbly, "On Wednesdays, we wear pink!"

After lunch, I went to the bathroom with Annie. Why did Marvel come with us? I will never know.

I told Annie what the Careers said. Annie laughed. "Oh, god, you have to do it, and then tell me all of the horrible things that Glimmer says!"

I was so confused. "Glimmer seems, _sweet_."

Annie gasped. "Glimmer Ryerson is not sweet. She's a scum-sucking whore! She ruined my life!"

Marvel came out of a stall, "She's fabulous but she's evil."

A girl noticed him, "Hey! Get out of here!" she cried.

"OMG Danny DeVito! I love your work!" Marvel said, as he chased the girl out of the bathroom.

I asked Annie why she hated Glimmer.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Glimmer, you seem to really hate her!"

She nodded, "Yes, what's your question?"

"Well, my question is why?"

Marvel tapped my shoulder. "Glimmer started this rumour that Annie was-"

"Marvel!" Annie yelled. "Shall we not?"

She turned to me. "Look this isn't about hating her," she told me, "I just think that it would be a fun little experiment if you hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say."

"What do we even talk about?" I asked.

"Hair products!" Annie suggested.

"Ashton Kutcher!" Marvel said. Who's Ashton Kutcher?

"Is that a band?"

Annie grabbed my shoulders. "Just do it, please?" she begged.

I sighed, "Okay, fine. Do you have anything pink?"

Annie looked disgusted. "No!"

Marvel looked happy. "Yes!"

By 8th period, I was so happy to get to math class. I mean, I'm good at math. I understand math. Nothing in math class could mess me up.

The guy sitting in front of me turned around. "Hey, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" I stand corrected. This guy had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, and his hair, was blonde, and just _perfect_. "Here." I said, giving my pencil. He grinned. "Thanks."

I only had one other crush in my life. His name was Andrew and we were five.

_Flashback_

I walked up to Andrew and hugged him. "I like you," I said.

He pushed me away. "Go away!"

_End of flashback_

It didn't work out. But this one hit me like a big yellow school bus.

"Katniss, what do you say?" Ms Trinket asked me.

He was "So cute." I hadn't realised Ms Trinket asked me a question. Everyone stared at me. "I mean 12 over 8."

Ms Trinket nodded in satisfaction. "That's right! That's good! Very good! Alright, let's talk about your homework…"

After school, I went home. Again, my parents were waiting for me.

"Hey!" my dad said _again._ "How's your second day?"

"Fine," I shrugged.

"Were people nice?" my mom asked.

"No."

"Did you make any friends?" my father asked.

"Yeah." I walked inside, leaving my confused parents sitting there.

**Primrose Everdeen's P.O.V.**

Rue and I got our school bags and started to walk outside. "Hey!" Rue said, "Do you want to come over tomorrow?" I nodded. "Yeah, that'll be great!"

Rue smiled. "Alright! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!"

When I got home Mom and Dad were sitting outside, just like yesterday.

"Hey! How's your second day?"

"Normal."

"Were people nice?"

"Yeah."

"Did you make any other friends?"

"Yeah. And, Rue invited me to go to her house tomorrow after school, is that alright?"

"Sure, just be home by 9." Dad said and winked.

Katniss was sitting inside. "Hey, Kat!" I cried. "So, did you make any friends?"

Katniss nodded. "Well, there's Annie and Marvel, and then the Careers." Who?

"The what?"

"The Careers. They own the school. They asked me to have lunch with them every day. Annie told me to do it and then tell her everything that Glimmer says."

"Glimmer?"

"The Queen Bee."

"Oh. So, have fun."

I can't help think that Katniss is going to be half spy, half Career. From what I heard, Glimmer seems, I don't know, like a mean girl, if Annie wants Katniss to spend time with them. I'll reason with Katniss tomorrow. Right now, I got to do my homework.

* * *

**So, my 2****nd**** chapter! What did you think? Please review! Thanks! :)**


	3. The New Career

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter! I'm not only going to write Katniss and Prim's POVs, I'm also going to write other characters. Summary: I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm 16 years old. Until today, I was home-schooled. Then, it was good-bye District 12, and hello high-school. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. The entire amazing trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins. I don't own anything from Mean Girls either. All of it belongs to Paramount Pictures Corporation. I've also used the same dialogue as the film. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Clove Thomas's P.O.V.**

I didn't bother listening to what the teachers said today. I just cared about lunch.

Glimmer, Foxface and I bought our lunch and sat down to eat. As planned, Katniss came and sat in front of Glimmer. I was explaining our rules to Katniss.

"You can't wear a tank top 2 days in a row and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week." I examined her. "So, I guess you picked today. And oh, we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays." I hesitated, and then continued. "Now, if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch. I mean, not just you, like any of us. Okay, look, if I was wearing jeans today, I'd be sitting over there with the freaks." I looked at Annie's table. Ew, they were disgusting. "Oh, and we always vote before we ask someone to have lunch with us, because, you have to be considerate of the rest of the group." I said, feeling very generous. "I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you."

Katniss looked confused. "I wouldn't?" she asked.

"Right," I replied. "Oh, and it's the same with guys, I mean, you may think you like someone, but, you can be wrong."

Glimmer spoke suddenly. "120 calories in 48 calories from fat, what percent is that?" she asked me.

"Uh," I stammered. Math was never my thing. "48?"

"I'm only eating foods with less than 30% calories from fat."

Katniss said, "It's 40%." Then, she explained how she got her answer. What? I was so confused. I think Glimmer was too, because she got up and said, "Whatever. I'm getting cheese fries."

"So," I asked Katniss, "have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?"

"Well," Katniss said, blushing, "there's this guy in my math class."

Foxface and I gasped. "Who is it?" Foxface asked.

"Is it a senior?" I asked.

"His name is Peeta Mellark," Katniss replied.

"No. No. No." Foxface and I repeated.

"Oh, no, you can't like Peeta Mellark. That's Glimmer's ex-boyfriend!" I told her.

"They went out for a year," Foxface chimed in.

"And, she was devastated when he broke up with her last summer," I finished.

Foxface looked confused. "I thought she dumped him for Gale Hawthorne."

I held up my hand. "Regardless, ex-boyfriends are just off-limits to friends. I mean, that's just like, the rules of feminism!"

Katniss looked at me. "Don't worry," I whispered, "I'll never tell Glimmer what you said. I'll be our little _secret._" Foxface nodded in agreement.

**Glimmer Ryerson's P.O.V.**

Clove, Foxface and I got into my car. My mom got it for my 16th birthday. It's _gorgeous._ Anyways, we were going to the mall, but we needed to pick up Katniss. I found her on the field. She probably wouldn't hear me if I called her, so I said, "Get in loser, we're going shopping!"

She hesitated, but eventually started walking towards us and getting into my car.

We drove for quite a long time. Then, we finally got there. The _mall._

We were walking, getting lattes, when Foxface asked Katniss, "So, how do you like high school?"

"It's good," she replied, "I think I'm joining the mathletes."

We gasped. "No. No. No." We kept repeating. "You cannot do that. That's social suicide," I said, "Damn! You are _so_ lucky you have us guide you!"

"Oh my god, there's Cato!" Clove shrieked.

"Where?" Foxface asked, "Oh, there he is."

Clove was so disappointed. "And, he's with Madge Undersee," she said.

"I heard they're going out," Foxface replied.

"Wait," I said, "Cato's not going out with Madge. No. He cannot blow you off like that," I told Clove, "He's such a little idiot. Give me your cell phone."

Clove looked shocked. "You're not going to call him, are you?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I asked as I handed her my latte.

"No…" Clove whispered.

Of course I wasn't going to call Cato. I knew just who to call.

"Hello?" came a voice I knew to be Mrs. Undersee.

"Hello, may I please speak to Madge Undersee?"

"She's not home yet, who's calling?"

"Oh," I said, trying not to giggle, "this is Susan from Plan Parenthood. I have her test results. If you could have her give me a call as soon as she can, it's urgent. Thank you." I heard Mrs. Undersee faint and I hung up.

"She's not going out with anyone," I said aloud.

Foxface and Clove were giggling. "Okay," Clove said, "That was so fetch!"

**Foxface's P.O.V.**

We drove to Glimmer's house. "Wow," Katniss said, "your house is really nice."

"I know, right?" Glimmer replied, as she walked inside.

We followed her, but before we did, Clove told Katniss, "Make sure you check out her mom's boob job. They're hard as rocks!"

As soon as Glimmer stepped in, she announced, "I'm home!" I spotted her sister, Melissa. "Hey, Lissa!"

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey, hey, hey! How're my best girlfriends?" Mrs. Ryerson said as she walked towards us.

"Hey, Mrs. Ryerson!" Clove said, "This is Katniss."

Mrs. Ryerson looked at her. "Hello, sweetheart," she said as she put her dog down. "Welcome to our home!" And with that, Mrs. Ryerson hugged Katniss. I swore I heard Katniss say, "Ouch."

As soon as she pulled back, Mrs. Ryerson said, "Just want you to know, if you need anything, don't be shy, okay? There are no rules in this house. Not, like a regular mom, I'm a _cool_ mom. Right, Glimmer?"

"Please stop talking." Glimmer said.

"Okay, I'm gonna make you girls a treat!"

We went upstairs.

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

Whoa. Glimmer's room was _huge_.

"This is your room?" I asked her. She smirked. "It was my parents' room. But, I made them trade for me."

I walked up to Glimmer's board of pictures. There was one of her and Peeta. Music started playing.

"Katniss, do you even know who sings this?" Glimmer asked me.

"Um, no."

Glimmer laughed. "I love her. She's like a little marsion."

Foxface was standing in front of a mirror. "God, my hips are huge!"

Clove walked over next to her. "Oh, please, I hate my calves."

Glimmer walked over next to them. "I've got Man shoulders."

I used to think there was just fat and skinny. Apparently, there can be a lot of things that can be wrong on your body.

"My hair line is so weird!" Clove said.

"My pores are huge!" Glimmer said.

"My nail bent sucks!" Foxface said. They all looked at me, as if I needed to say something too.

"Uh, I have really bad breath in the morning." I replied.

That just disgusted them. "Ew…" Foxface said.

Mrs. Ryerson entered the room. "Hey, you guys! Happy hour is from 4 to 6!" she said, as she carried a tray of drinks over to us. Everybody grabbed one. It looked like a cocktail.

"Um," I said, "is there alcohol in this?"

Mrs. Ryerson gasped. "Oh, god, honey, no. What kind of a mother do you think I am?" She said, and laughed. "Why, do you want a little bit? Cause if you're going to drink it, I rather you do it in the house."

"No, thank you." I said.

"So," Mrs. Ryerson said as she sat down and put the tray on the floor, "you guys, what is the 411? What has everybody been up to? What is the hot gossip? Tell me everything. What are you guys listening to? What's the cool jams?"

"Mom!" Glimmer called, alarmed. "Could you go fix your hair?"

"Okay," she said, "you girls keep me young, oh, I love you so much!" And then she left the room.

Foxface gasped. She took a book out of the shelf and said, "Oh my god, I remember this!"

"Ugh, I haven't looked in that in like _forever_!" Glimmer said.

Clove said, "Check it out, Katniss! It's our burn book! We cut out girls pictures from the yearbook and then we wrote comments. Alma Coin is a grotsky little byotch."

"Still true!" Glimmer commented.

"Jessica Marion is a fat virgin."

"Still half-true!" The Careers giggled.

Clove continued. "Serena Anderson. She made out with a hot dog."

The next page came. "Annie Cresta – dyke. Who is that?" Clove pointed to Marvel. "I think that's that kid Marvel."

"Yeah," I said, "he's almost too gay to function."

"That's funny," Glimmer said, "put that in there."

Oh, no. Maybe that was only okay when Annie said it.

**Annie Cresta's P.O.V.**

Katniss and Marvel came up to me at the store I was working at, the face shop.

"And they have this book," Katniss said, "this burn book, where they write mean things about all the girls in our grade."

"What does it say about me?"

"You're not in it."

"Those bitches," I said.

Marvel came to us and held up a bottle. "Will this minimize my pores?" he asked.

"No," I told him. Then I turned to Katniss. "Catnip, you gotta steal that book!"

Katniss was alarmed. "No way!"

"Come on!" I begged her, "We could publish it, and then everybody could see what slut-faced whore she really is!"

"I don't steal!" Marvel was rubbing his hands with the stuff from the bottle he help up earlier. "That is for your feet!" I said. "Catnip, there are two kinds of evil. Evil people, people who do evil stuff, and people who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it."

"Oh, my god, that's Ms. Trinket," Marvel pointed to her.

"Oh, I love seeing teachers outside of school, it's like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs."

Ms. Trinket noticed us. "Oh, hey, guys, what's up? I didn't know you worked here."

"Shopping?" Marvel asked her.

"No, no, I'm just here with my boyfriend," Ms. Trinket said. We looked out the only other person in the store. A weirdly religious guy.

"Joking," Ms. Trinket said. "Sometimes, older people make jokes."

"My nana takes off her wig when she's drunk," Marvel said suddenly.

"Your nana and I have that in common," she said. "Katniss, I hope you do join mathletes, you know, cause, we start in a couple weeks, and I would _love_ to have a girl on the team, just you know so the team could _meet _a girl."

Katniss nodded. "I think I'm gonna do it," she said.

"Great."

"You can't join mathletes, that's social suicide!" Marvel said.

"Thanks, Marvel," Ms. Trinket said, sarcastically. "Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. And, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Ms. Trinket took her stuff and left.

"Bye," Katniss said.

"So, when are you going to see Glimmer again?" I asked her.

Katniss shook her head. "I can't spy on her anymore. It's weird."

"Come on. She's never gonna find out! It'll be like our little secret!"

**Clove Thomas's P.O.V.**

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Clove, its Glimmer."

"Hey Glim!"

"Clove…"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um…"

"Clove…"

"Katniss likes Peeta!" I blurted.

"Oh…"

"Do you think she's mad that I told you? I told her it'll be our little secret."

"Wanna find out?"

"Um…okay…"

"Hold on, and _don't say anything!_"

I bit my nails as Glimmer called Katniss. I waited for her to pick up, finally she did and I listened to their conversation.

"Hello?"

"I know your secret." Katniss hesitated.

"Secret? What are you saying about?"

"Clove told me that you like Peeta Mellark. I mean, I don't care, do whatever you want, but let me just tell you something about Peeta. All he cares about is school, and his dad, and his friends."

"Is that bad?"

"But if you like him, whatever. I mean, I could talk to him for you if you want."

"Really? You would do that? I mean, nothing embarrassing…"

"Oh, no, trust me. I know exactly how to play it. But wait. Aren't you so mad at Clove for telling me?"

"No."

"Because if you are, you can tell me. It was a really bitchy thing for her to do." Bitchy? Me? But, as Glim said, I held my tongue.

"Yeah, it's pretty bitchy, but I'm not mad. I mean, I guess she likes the attention."

"See, Clove? I told you she's not mad at you!"

"I can't believe you think I like attention!" I scoffed.

"Okay, love ya. See you tomorrow!" Glim said before we both hung up.

* * *

**So, my 2****nd**** chapter! What did you think? Please review! Thanks! :)**


	4. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter! I'm not only going to write Katniss and Prim's POVs, I'm also going to write other characters. Summary: I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm 16 years old. Until today, I was home-schooled. Then, it was good-bye District 12, and hello high-school. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. The entire amazing trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins. I don't own anything from Mean Girls either. All of it belongs to Paramount Pictures Corporation. I've also used the same dialogue as the film. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

With Glimmer's blessing, I started to talk to Peeta more and more.

On October 3rd he asked me what day it was.

"_It's October 3__rd__," _I had told him.

2 weeks later, we spoke again.

_Flashback_

"It's raining," Peeta told me.

"Yeah," I replied.

_End of flashback_

But I wanted things to move faster. So I followed my instincts.

I tapped Peeta on the shoulder one time in math; Ms Trinket was giving a presentation.

"Hey," I said, "um, I'm totally lost. Can you help me?"

But I wasn't lost. I knew exactly what Ms. Trinket was talking about.

"Yeah," Peeta said, "it's a factorial, so you multiply each one by _n_." Wrong.

"Is that the summation?"

"Yeah, they're the same thing." Wrong. He was so wrong.

"Thanks, I get it now." The bell rang, suddenly.

Peeta spoke again. "We're having a Halloween at my friend's tonight. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great." Peeta handed me a slip of paper. "Here's his address. It's a costume party."

"Okay."

"It's one admission only. So, um, don't some other guy with you."

"Grool." Why did I say 'grool'? "I meant to say 'cool' and then I started to say 'great'."

Peeta smiled. "Right. Well, _grool_. See you tonight."

I got up and started to leave when Finnick, captain of the mathletes, stopped me.

"Hey, 12," he said. "You staying for the mathletes meeting?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right back." Okay, I lied. But I had to go home and work on my costume. In the regular world, Halloween is when children dress up in costumes and beg for candy.

In girl world, Halloween is the one night a year, when a girl can dress up like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it.

Unfortunately, no one told _me_ about the slut rule. So I showed up looking like a zombie ex-wife.

I had a black wig, false teeth and was wearing a veil and bridal gown.

I saw Clove and Foxface, so I walked towards them.

"Hey!" I said. Foxface was so shocked, she spilled her drink.

She gasped and said, "Why are you dressed so scary?"

"It's Halloween," I replied.

Clove spoke. "Have you seen Cato?" I shook my head and she sighed.

"You know who's looking fine tonight?" Foxface asked. "Steve Oslan."

"Okay, you did not just say that," Clove said.

"What? He's a good kisser."

"He's your _cousin_."

"Yeah, but he's my first cousin."

"Right."

Foxface was thinking. "So you have your cousins, and then you have your first cousins, and then you have your second cousins."

"No, honey," Clove replied.

Foxface sighed. "That's not right, is it?"

"That is _so_ not right," Clove agreed.

"Hey!" I turned around. Peeta was walking towards me.

"Hey!" I replied.

"You made it!" He examined me. "And you are a zombie bride."

"An ex-wife," I corrected.

"Love it. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah."

"Be right back."

**Peeta Mellark's P.O.V.**

That Katniss is really cool. I went to the punch bowl to get her a drink, when I saw Glimmer.

"Hey," she said. What was she wearing?

"Oh, no, didn't anybody tell you? You're supposed to wear a costume," I teased.

She hit my arm playfully. "Shut up," she said. "I need to talk to you. You know that girl, Katniss?"

"Yeah," I said, "she's cool, I invited her here."

"Well, be careful, because she has a _huge_ crush on you!" Glimmer blurted.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because she told me. She tells everybody. It's kind of cute, actually. She's like a little girl. She, like, writes over her notebook: Mrs. Peeta Mellark. And she made this T-Shirt, that says, I heart Peeta, and she wears it under all her clothes."

"Oh, come on," I said.

Glimmer batted her eyelashes. "Well, who could blame her? I think you're _gorgeous_."

I smiled. Glimmer continued. "And, okay, look, I'm not saying she's a stalker, but saved this tissue you used, and she says she's going to do some District 12 thing to it, to make you like her."

"What?" I looked at Katniss, she was waving at us. I can't believe she did that! But, if it was true, she sure is a good actress. She doesn't seem like she has a crush on me. I waved back awkwardly.

"I know, she kind of socially retarded and weird, but she's my friend, so, just promise me you won't make fun off her."

"Of course I'm not going to make fun of her."

"Thanks," Glimmer said, and pushed her lips against mine. I pushed her back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You broke up with _me_!"

Glimmer looked shocked. "That's crazy. Why would I break up with you? You're so _hot_," and kissed me again. I have to admit, she _is_ pretty hot.

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

When I closed the door of Peeta's friend's house, this guy screamed and fell backwards. Was I really _that_ scary?

"That's a scary mask, bro," some other guy told me.

I ignored him and walked to Annie's house.

I never felt this feeling before. I could hear my heart beat in my ear. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out of my butt. I hated Glimmer. I _hated_ her!

**Annie Cresta's P.O.V.**

Marvel and I were sitting together, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie at my house. Okay, it _sounds_ like a date, but it's not. I _love_ watching scary movies. I _love_ it when people scare the shit out of me. This girl was outside a door.

"Don't open it, don't open it," Marvel and I repeated.

A door was opened and something scarier than the movie appeared in the doorway. It was a zombie-bride Katniss. Marvel and I screamed, popcorn flying everywhere. Katniss was crying.

"She took him back," she said. "Glimmer took Peeta back!"

I got up and walked over to Katniss.

"Oh, no, Catnip!"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a life ruiner," I explained. "She ruins people's lives."

Marvel got up. "When we were 13, she made people sign this petition stating that Annie was a-"

"Marvel!" I yelled. "Please!" I looked at Katniss. "Look, she's not going to get away with this, okay? We're gonna do something."

"We are?"

I got out my old mini chalkboard and wrote down 3 things:

Peeta Mellark

"Hot" Body

Army of Skanks

Marvel and Katniss sat in front of the chalkboard, while I stood in front of it.

"Glimmer Ryerson is an evil dictator," I said, "And how do you over-throw a dictator? You cut off her resources."

Marvel and Katniss looked at each other.

I continued. "Glimmer would be nothing without her high status man candy," I pointed to the first thing on the list. Peeta Mellark.

"Technically good figure." I pointed to "hot" body.

"And ignorant band of loyal followers." I pointed to army of skanks. Then, I looked Katniss in the eye.

"Now, Catnip," I started, "if we want this to work, you are going to have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. Can you do it?"

Katniss nodded. "I can do it."

I smiled. "Okay, let's rock this bitch!"

**Clove Thomas's P.O.V.**

"Foxface!" I shouted. She was making out with her cousin. "Ew, gross…"

"What?" she asked. I shook my head. "Never mind, I'm leaving."

When I got home, my parents were waiting for me. "Hi, Clove. You have a missed call," my dad told me.

"Okay, Daddy," I said. "Thanks." It was probably Glimmer.

I called her.

"Hello?"

"Glim? It's me, Clove."

"Oh, Clove, how come you didn't pick up?"

"I was still at the party. I just got home."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Guess who is Peeta Mellark's hot new girlfriend?"

"Um…Katniss?"

"Oh, I wish. It's _me_!"

"What?"

"Well, I _was_ trying to hook them up, but he was just interested in getting me back. Can you believe him?'

"Um…Glim…did you tell Katniss that? She seemed really depressed."

"Oh, no. _You_ tell her Clove! And, tell her that I really wanna give her a big hug."

"Um…okay."

"Okay, love ya."

"Bye."

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

Pretending like nothing was wrong turned out to be surprisingly easy.

"And, Glim wanted me to tell you," Clove said, when we were chatting before lunch, "that she _was_ trying to hook you up with Peeta, but he was just interested in getting her back. And that's not Glim's fault."

"No, I know," I lied.

"Okay, so you're not mad at Glimmer?"

"God, no!" I gushed.

Clove smiled. "Oh, okay, good. Because Glimmer wanted me to give you this." She hugged me suddenly.

We were walking to lunch and I overheard Peeta and Glimmer talking.

Peeta was holding a bottle of cranberry juice cocktail, and Glimmer was drinking a cup of it.

"And all you drink is cranberry juice for 72 hours."

"This isn't even cranberry juice, its cranberry juice cocktail. It's all sugar."

"I wanna lose 3 pounds."

"You're crazy."

Glimmer looked up at me and started touching Peeta's hair.

"Why do you wear your hair like that? Your hair looks so sexy pushed back." She pushed back Peeta's hair back. Then she looked at me. "Katniss, will you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back?"

Glimmer was dangling Peeta in front of me on purpose. I knew how this would be settled in the animal world. I pictured what I would do in my head. I would lunge at her and attack her. But this was girl world.

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back," I replied, ignoring Peeta's gaze. And in girl world, all the fighting had to be sneaky.

After lunch, I followed Glimmer to the bathroom. She was looking at herself in the mirror.

"This cranberry juice is making me break out," she said aloud. I remember that Marvel was rubbing his hands with foot lotion, and Annie works there.

"Wait!" I cried. "I have this really good skin stuff I'll bring you!"

"Okay."

I went to The Face Shop after school and Annie took out an empty facial cleansing gel can and started filling it with foot lotion. We kept our eyes open for opportunities for sabotage.

The next day, I found Glimmer in the bathroom in front of a mirror-shocker!

"Glimmer!" I called as I handed her the 'facial cleansing gel'.

Glimmer gasped. "Thank you," she replied.

Our next plan happened when the Careers and I were at Gym. Annie snuck into the changing room and cut two holes in Glimmer's tank top, which would later show her bra, but not the whole thing, just two parts.

After Gym, when we were changing, Glimmer slipped on her tank top, looked down at the holes, shrugged and kept walking like nothing happened.

The next day, every girl in our school had two holes cut in front of their T-Shirt, just like Glimmer's tank top yesterday.

It was Christmas time and a lot of people lined up to buy candy canes to send to their friends. Marvel, Annie and I lined up and Annie said, "This is pathetic. It's been a month and all we've done is make Glimmer's face smell like a foot. We've gotta crack Clove Thomas. Crack Clove, and we crack the lock on Glimmer's old, dirty history. Alright, let's meet at my house today."

"I can't," I said. "I have to go to Glimmer's to practice for the talent show. We're doing this dance to this song."

"Jingle Bell Rock," Marvel and Annie said together.

I smiled. "You guys know that song?"

"Everybody in the English-speaking world knows that song," Annie said.

"They do that song every single year," Marvel told me.

I shrugged, "Well, I have to learn that." I spotted Glimmer coming this way. "Uh oh," I whispered. "Go!" I nudged Annie and Marvel forward.

"Hey!" I said to Glimmer.

"Why were you talking to Annie Cresta?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, she's so _weird_," I lied. "She just, you know, came up to me and started talking to me about _crap_."

Glimmer laughed. "She's so pathetic." I nodded in agreement.

"Let me tell you something about Annie Cresta," she said.

"We were best friends in middle school." My eyes were wide in shock. Annie and Glimmer? It's like a lamb and wolf being best friends.

Glimmer saw my reaction and said, "I know right? It's so embarrassing. I don't even…whatever. So then in 8th grade, I started going out with my first boyfriend Drake, who was totally gorgeous, but then he moved to District 11. And, Annie was like weirdly jealous of him. Like, if I would blow her off to hang out with Drake, she'd be like, 'Why didn't you call me back?' and I'd be like, 'Why are you so _obsessed_ with me?' So then, for my birthday party, which was an all girls' pool party, I was like, 'Annie, I can't invite you, because I think you're a lesbian.'" So _that_ was what Marvel tried to tell me.

Glimmer continued. "And I couldn't have a _lesbian _at my party! There would be girls there in their _bathing suits_, I mean right? She was a _lesbian_! So then, her mom called my mom, and she started yelling at her, it was so retarded. And then she dropped out of school, because no one would talk to her and she came back in the fall for high school. All of her hair was cut off and she was _totally_ weird and now I guess she's cracked." Destiny Louse walked pass us and Glimmer gasped. "Oh my god," she said. "I love your skirt, where did you get it?"

Destiny smiled. "Oh, it was my mom's in the 80's."

"Vintage. So adorable!"

"Thanks," Destiny said before walking away.

Glimmer looked at me with disgusted eyes. "That is the ugliest effing skirt I've ever seen."

I looked at my bracelet. _"Oh my god, I love your bracelet, where did you get it?" _Glimmer once told me.

I looked up at Glimmer, who smiled at me. I changed the subject. "So," I said, "are you going to send any candy canes?"

"No," Glimmer replied. "I don't send them, I just get them. So, you'll send me one, beyotch. Love ya!" she blew a kiss at me and walked away. I was definitely sending her one. I was going to use 3 candy canes to crack Clove Thomas.

* * *

**So, my 4****th**** chapter! What did you think? Please review! Thanks! :)**


	5. The Secrets

**Author's note:**

**Here's the next chapter! Summary: I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm 16 years old. Until today, I was home-schooled. Then, it was good-bye District 12, and hello high-school. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. The entire amazing trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins. I don't own anything from Mean Girls either. All of it belongs to Paramount Pictures Corporation. I've also used the same dialogue as the film. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Clove Thomas's P.O.V.**

That weird kid, Marvel, barged into our English room and passed out candy canes. I was _positive_ that I was getting _tons_.

"Alexa Waterfire? Two for you," he said passing them to her.

"Steve Oslan? Four for you, Steve Oslan. You go, Steve Oslan," he said and passed four candy canes to Steve.

"And, Katniss Everdeen. Do we have a Katniss Everdeen in here?"

Katniss raised her hand. "Here."

"Oh, here you go, Katniss." I raised my hand just above my shoulder and was going to ask for mine, but Marvel said, "And none for Clove Thomas, bye," very quickly.

Katniss was examining her candy cane. "Who's that from?" I asked.

"Thanks for being such a great friend. Love, Glimmer," she read. "That's so sweet!"

She _had_ to be joking. I grabbed her candy cane and read the tag. It was what she read. I was in complete shock. I was Glimmer's oldest friend in our group. How could she send one to the newest member? Or, maybe just her, because Katniss is very nice. Maybe Foxface didn't get one either.

It was time for the annual winter talent show. We all got changed into our little red dresses, that had white fur along to top and bottom, and a thin, black belt, tied along the middle. We also had to wear a Santa hat. Foxface, Katniss and I sat in front of our makeup mirrors. I combed out my long, brown hair and started putting on my makeup. I learned that Foxface also got a candy cane from Glim.

"I mean," I started to say, "why would Glim send you guys candy canes and not me?"

Foxface said, "Maybe she forgot about you."

"Yeah," Katniss agreed. "Glimmer _has_ been acting kind of weird lately. I mean, is something bothering her?"

"Well," I said, glossing my lips, "her parents totally don't sleep in the same bed anymore, if that's what you mean." I gasped. "Oh my god, don't tell her I told you that!"

When me and Katniss were alone, I said, "I mean, no offense or anything, why would she send _you_ a candy cane? She doesn't even like you that much. Maybe she feels weird around me, because I'm the only person that knows about her nose job." I gasped again. What was happening to me? "Oh my god. Pretend you didn't hear that."

We were getting in our positions when Glim told me, "Clove, switch sides with Katniss."

"But I'm always on your left!" I protested.

"That was when there were 3 of us and now the tallest go in the middle."

"But, the whole dance will be backwards. I'm always on your left."

"And right now you're getting on my last nerve. Switch!" I had no choice but to switch with Katniss.

After the dance, Foxface hugged Katniss and said, "That was the best performance ever!"

Peeta came and put his arm around Glim. "That was awesome," and he leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him and said, "Lip gloss!"

Finnick came and said to Katniss, "Hey, good job, District 12!"

She turned red and said, "Thanks!"

"Katniss is blushing," I said. "Oh my god, you totally have a crush on that guy!"

"No, I don't!"

"That's why you wanted to join mathletes." Peeta looked confused.

"Mathletes?" he asked. "You hate math!"

"Oh, look how red she is," I teased. "You love him, and he totally complimented you. That is so _fetch_!"

Glimmer glared at me. "Clove, stop trying to make 'fetch' happen," she snapped. "It's not going to happen."

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

In History, we were going to read out our reports on the Romans. Clove went first.

"Why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant while the rest of try not to get smushed by his big feet! What's so great about Caesar? Brutus is just as cute as Caesar, Brutus is just as smart as Caesar. People totally like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar. And when did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody, huh? Because that's not what Rome is about. We should totally just _stab Caesar_!" Clove read. She read it quickly and shrieked the last parts.

Clove Thomas had cracked. She asked me to go to the toilet with her and she told me, "If you knew how mean she really is," she said while crying. "You know that I'm not allowed to wear hoop earrings, right? Yeah. 2 years ago, she told me that hoop earrings were _her_ thing, and that I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore. And then for Hanukah, my parents got me this pair of really expensive white gold hoops. And I had to pretend like I didn't even like them and…it was so sad."

I put my hand on her shoulder. She continued. "And you know, she cheats on Peeta? Yes, every Thursday he thinks she's doing SAT prep but really, she's hooking up with Gale Hawthorne in the projection room above the auditorium. I never told anybody that…because…I'm _such_ a good friend."

Jackpot. Clove's secret had the plan back in motion. After Christmas break, we tried every Thursday to catch Glimmer in the act.

**Annie Cresta's P.O.V.**

"Guys, why do we think we can do this?" Katniss asked. "We're amateurs."

"No," I said, "we just have to re-group. Think outside our box."

"What are Kalteen bars?" Marvel asked.

"They're these weird Swedish nutrition bars," Katniss explained. "My mom used to give them to the her cousin to help her gain weight."

I looked at Katniss. Jackpot.

**Glimmer Ryerson's P.O.V.**

"They're these weird nutrition bars my mom uses to lose weight." Katniss help it out to me.

"Give me that," I said, taking a bite. I looked at the back. "It's all in, like, Swedish or something."

"Yeah, you know, it burns carbs. It just burns up all your carbs!"

"I really wanna lose 3 pounds," I said. I looked at Clove and Foxface, who were silent.

"Oh my god, what are you talking about?" Clove piped up.

"You're so skinny," Foxface added.

"Shut up," I said.

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

The weird thing about hanging out with Glimmer is that I could hate her, and at the same time, I still wanted her to like me.

Same with Clove. The meaner Glimmer was to her, the more Clove tried to win Glimmer back. She knew it was better to be in The Careers, hating life, then not be in it at all.

Because being with The Careers was like being famous. People looked at you all the time, and everybody just knew stuff about you.

I was a woman possessed. I spent about 80% of my time talking about Glimmer and the other 20% of the time, I was praying for someone else to bring her up so I could talk about her more.

"She's not even that good looking if you look at her," I told Annie.

"Now that she's getting fatter, she's got big…you know," Annie replied.

I could hear people getting bored with me. But I couldn't stop. It just kept coming up like word vomit.

"I have this theory that if you cut all her hair off, she'll look like a British man."

"Yeah. You told me that one before. Hey, I'm having an art show. So, you should take a night off from your double life and come see it."

"Cool."

"What is that smell?" Annie asked.

"Oh, Glim gave me some perfume." I smiled.

"You smell like vomit."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

**Peeta Mellark's P.O.V.**

I was doing the work that Ms. Trinket set us when someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Katniss.

"I don't get this, do you get it?" she asked me.

I started to explain when Ms. Trinket handed Katniss her test back. "Nice job, Katniss!" she said. I looked at the mark. 98/100. I chuckled. "Kinda seems like you get it." She smiled, clearly embarrassed.

The next test came back and I asked Katniss how she did.

"Not so good," she replied. "You know I think I need a tutor."

"I'll tutor you, if you ever wanna get together after school or something."

She nodded. "Do you think Glim would mind?"

"No," I shook my head. "You guys are friends." I thought about something and said, "Or maybe we just won't tell her."

Katniss and I were at her house, at a tutoring session. After a while, we kissed.

I pulled back and said, "Man, um… look. I can't do this. It's not fair to Glimmer."

"Why do you like her?"

"Look, I know she can be really mean sometimes, but…"

"Then why do you like her?!"

"Why do _you_?"

"But…"

"Look," I said, "there's good and bad in everybody."

"She's cheating on you!" Katniss said.

"What?"

**Foxface's P.O.V.**

We were in Glimmer's room. She was sobbing because Peeta broke up with her.

"Did he say why?" I asked.

"Somebody told him about Gale Hawthorne!" she said.

Clove eyed Katniss. "Who?" she asked.

"He said some guy on the baseball team," Glim explained. "I gave him everything! I was half a virgin when I met him!"

I tried to cheer her up. "You want to do something fun?" I asked. "You want to go to Taco Bell?"

"I can't go to Taco Bell, I'm on an all-carb diet! God, Foxface, you are _so stupid_!" Glim said before running away.

Clove followed her and said, "Glimmer, wait! Talk to me!"

Katniss came up to me and said, "You're not stupid, Foxface."

"No," I disagreed. "I am actually. I'm failing almost everything."

"Well, there must be something you're good at," Katniss tried.

"I can put my whole fist in my mouth!" I said. "Wanna see?'

"No. It's okay. Anything else?"

"I'm kinda psychic."

"What do you mean?"

"My breasts can always tell when it's gonna rain."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Well," I explained, "they can tell _when_ it's raining."

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

So far, the plan was going well. Peeta had dumped Glimmer and she unknownly eating 5,000 calories a day. It was time to turn our attention to the army of skanks.

"And finally, the nominees for Spring Fling queen are as followed," Vice Principal Wen said.

"Glimmer Ryerson, Clove Thomas, Annie Cresta and Katniss Everdeen."

Marvel laughed when Vice Principal Wen said, "Annie Cresta".

Annie punched Marvel. "I couldn't help myself!" he said.

In January, Glimmer had put a spring fling dress on hold at a store called 1, 3, 5. But, being Career, she needed our advice before she could actually buy it.

"Can someone zip me up?" she asked.

Foxface tried and said, "It won't close!"

"It's a five," Glimmer barked.

"Okay, it must be marked wrong," Clove said.

"Katniss, all I've been eating are these Kalteen bars. They suck!" Glimmer said to me.

"No," I protested. "This is just how they work. This is all your water weight. First you bloat and then you drop ten pound like that. It explains it all on the label."

"You know Swedish?"

"Yeah," I lied, "everyone in District 12 can read Swedish."

"Ma'am," Foxface asked the assistant, "do you have this in the next size up?"

"Sorry," the assistant said. "We only carry sizes 1,3 and 5. You could try Sears."

After Math class, I went to the door, but Ms. Trinket stopped me. "Katniss," she said. She handed me my math test. "I need your parents to sign this so they know that you're failing."

"Failing?" I asked.

"You know what's weird is that all the working out is right, but the answer is wrong."

"Really?"

"Really. Katniss, I know that having a boyfriend may seem like the most important thing in the world right now, but, you don't have to dumb yourself down to get guys to like you." How would you know? As if she read my mind, Ms Trinket said, "I know, I know, how would I know, right? I'm divorced, I'm broke from _getting_ divorced. You know why? Because I'm a pusher, I push people. I'm gonna push you, because I know you're smarter than this."

I nodded. "Thank you Ms Trinket, and if there's anything I could do for extra credit, please let me know."

"Oh, I will."

**Clove Thomas's P.O.V.**

"I hate her!" Katniss said when we were in Glimmer's room. "I mean, she's totally failing me on purpose cause I didn't join those stupid mathletes. She was so weird. She was like, I'm a pusher, Katniss, I'm a pusher."

Glim laughed. "What does that even mean?" she asked.

"Like a drug pusher?" I suggested.

"Probably," Katniss agreed, "she said she works 3 jobs. You know I bet she sells drugs on the side to pay for her pathetic divorce."

"You let it out honey," I said as I gave her the Burn Book. "Put it in the book." Katniss hesitated but eventually took the book from me and started writing.

**Annie Cresta's P.O.V.**

"Hey I called you last night," I told Katniss, "how come you didn't call me back?"

"I got busy, sorry," Katniss said, looking in her mirror and glossing her lips.

"So, are you coming to my art show this weekend?"

"Sorry, I have to go to District 11 with my parents, I forgot."

"Well," Marvel suggested, "wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Can't," she said. "I'm doing major Career sabotage."

"We have nothing planned for tonight," I reminded her.

"Oh," she explained, "I planned this one on my own. Love ya," she said before blowing us kisses and leaving, just like Glimmer.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Katniss's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Katniss, it's Clove. Do you think Glim's mad at me cause I'm running for Spring Fling Queen?"

"Um…wanna find out?"

"Okay…"

"I'll call her…keep quiet!"

"Okay." Clove waited silently for Glimmer to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's Katniss."

"Hi."

"Clove thinks you're mad at her because she's running for Spring Fling Queen."

"Oh, my god, I'm not mad at her. I'm worried about her. I think somebody nominated her as a joke or something, I mean nobody votes for her, she's gonna have a total melt down, and who's gonna have to take care of her? Me."

"So, you don't think anyone will vote for her?"

"Katniss, she's not pretty. I mean, that sounds bad but, whatever. The Spring Fling Queen is always pretty. I mean, the crazy thing is that it should be Foxface, but people forget about her because she's such a slut. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm going to bed." Glimmer hung up, leaving Katniss and Clove to talk.

"Well, she's not mad at you."

"Hold on."

"Are you okay?"

"Shh," Clove said before dialing Foxface's number.

"Hello?" Foxface said.

"If someone said something bad about you, you'd want me to tell you, right?"

"No," Foxface said, dumbly.

"What if it was someone you thought was your friend?"

"What are you-. Hold on, other line."

"I'm not taking this anymore," Clove told Katniss.

"Good for you, Clove."

**Other line**

"Hello?"

"Let's go out," Glimmer said.

"Okay, hold on, I'm on the other line with Clove."

"Don't invite Clove, she's driving me nuts."

"Hold that."

"Okay, hurry up."

**Other line**

"It's Glimmer, she wants to hang out with me tonight, but she told me not to tell you."

"Do not hang out with her."

"Why?"

"You don't want me to tell you."

"You can tell me, hold on."

**Other line**

"Oh my god, she's so annoying."

"Who is?"

"Who's this?"

"Clove."

"Right, hold on."

**Other line**

"Oh my god, she's so annoying."

"I know, just get rid of her!"

**Other line**

"Okay, what is it?"

"Glimmer says everyone hates you because you're such a slut."

"She said that?"

"You didn't hear it from me." Foxface hung up on Clove and Katniss said, "A little harsh, Clove."

"Whatever, she has a right to know."

**Other line**

"I can't go out." Foxface coughed. "I'm sick."

"Boo you whore," Glimmer said before hanging up.

**Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.**

"Glimmer," Clove said one day at lunch, "we have to talk to you."

"Is butter a carb?" Glimmer asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Glimmer," Clove continued, "you're wearing sweatpants. It's Monday."

"So?"

"So," Foxface said, "that's against the rules, and you can't sit with us."

"Whatever, those rules aren't real."

"They were real that day I wore a vest!"

"Because that vest was disgusting."

"You can't sit with us!" Clove blurted.

"Sweatpants are all that fits me right now," Glimmer said before looking at me. I looked away. "Fine," she said. "You can walk home, bitches!" She got up to leave when she bumped it another girl. "Watch where you're going, fat-ass!" the girl said as everyone roared with laughter.

* * *

**Reviews, please. By the way, please check out my other stories.**


End file.
